The Black Cronicles
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: A bunch of one off Morphic Stories I have come up with during school break. Hope you all enjoy.Humans to pokemon. Rated T due to some violence and perhaps later Stories.
1. Dragons Drop

Dragons Drop

Authors note: I came up with this for the Black Chronicles and does have some violence.

Forever, may the Dragons of Legend Fly. Was the ending of the movie which May and myself watched called, 'Dragons Curse'. 'Dragons Curse' was a combination of horror and romance and was very well done. When myself and May entered the foyer, a man all robed up approached us. He spoke in a voice simular to Pharaoh Yu-gi and was holding a piece of paper.  
"You two look like a couple, here is the direction to a very secluded spot" He said, handing me the piece of paper. Both myself and May looked at the map, which lead to a place called Dragon's Drop.  
"Hang on, Dragons Drop, what sort of name is…" I said looked at the man, who had vanished into nothing.  
"Look is only a 20minute drive from here; want to go check it out?" May said, holding onto my arm.  
"Sure, besides your due home at 10pm, and a promised your dad (looking at my watch) but it's only 7 pm. So why not" I said, May kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

It would be note that me and May are 21. She competed in the Johto region contests but failed to enter the Finals of the Grand Festival. She lost to Harley in the semi-finals, which she wasn't impressed about and met me on the way out. Since then we have been dating. This would be about 5 years now. But back to the story.

* * *

May hopped into the passenger side of my Jaguar, (Yeah, im a successful trainer but retired like May about 2 years ago. I still keep 1 pokemon on me however) and me into the drivers side. Driving out of the Cinema car park, May directed me to this mysterious place called 'Dragons Drop'.  
Out in the country, 20 minutes away (Just like May had said) we arrived at the car park (Which was deserted), and got out to have a look around.  
"Lets go up to the lookout, come on Adrus" May said, rushing up to the stairs dragging me behind her. I got a lot of this and sort of got used to it.  
We arrived at the top of 'Dragons Drop' and looked at the magnificent view which was before us. Before us lied a Massive Rocky plain, about 10 hectares in total. Flying around the area was pokemon that thrived in this area, Most of the types that are associated with dragons, or look like them (Apart from the Totodile Evolution series) which included Charizards, Dragonites, Flygons, Salamances and their pre-evolved forms.  
"Oh what a view huh Adrus" May said, resting her head on my shoulder. 2 looming figures approached me and May, and quite quickly.  
"I think we should leave, I have a bad feeling about this" I told her, but she kissed me on the cheek and whispered.  
"Why, it's soo lovely here, I don't want to leave, not yet" She said before feinting into my arms. I buckled under her weight and saw that the two figures where Dragonairs, the Pre-evolved form of Dragonite.  
I looked closely at May, and found that she had been hit by a hypnosis attack, which came from the Dragonairs. I looked at the 2 and saw their eyes glowing purple, before blacking out completely.

* * *

I awoke in a strange cave, which had an alter. In front of it was a Dragonite. It was brushing its hands (Or claws as the case may be) and turned to face me.  
"So your awake then, nice to meet you again" It said in plain English.  
"You speak English?" I asked, the creature nodded.  
"Oh yes I do, I was like you once, naive to the truth that is humanity" It said. I noticed a symbol on the alter, which looked like a claw in a ring. A femine groan sounded next to me indicated that May had regained Consciousness.  
"As I said at the Movies, you two look like a couple. Which will be supported here" The Dragonite said smiling.  
"Erg, Adrus where are we?" May asked I didn't reply because I didn't know myself.  
"You two are finally home, May and Adrus" The big yellow Dragon said, walking up to us.  
"This isn't my home" I shouted at the creature, who just smiled.  
"Not yet it isn't true, but soon it will" The Dragonite picked up a book, which had the same Symbol on the covers. It spoke with a voice unlike human or Dragonite.  
"enway ofay ethay agondray, aketay esethay otway inay ouryay aspgay anday owshay emthay ethay ayway" He said. While he was doing this, 2 large blue beams of light danced around the alter. He then raised a claw and pointed at us, we couldn't move a muscle.

"Adrus, im scared" May muttered under a sob  
"So am I May. What ever happens I love you"  
"So do I" May said, but was cut off by the Dragonite

"ANDAY ANGECHAY EMTHAY OSAY ATTHAY EYTHAY AYMAY IVELAY INAY ETHAY AGONDRAY" once he had finished the 2 beams of light shot directly at us, and pieced out hearts with sheer pain. Leaving not a mark, the 2 lights had entered our bodies and didn't come out the other side. May clawed at her chest trying to get the light out of her body. I looked on in horror at what I saw happen next May was changing right before my eyes.

May felt itchy all over but she couldn't scratch it because she couldn't move now. When she noticed that from her heart, where the light had entered her body, blue and cream scales spread from there and all over her body. She felt it spread and watched it as it engulfed her hands, feet and feeling it spread over her face. When it reached her hair, she felt it basically cover her hair and press it closer to her head and body; what ever she was becoming it didn't have hair at all.

The dragonite, using his powerful claws, tore away Mays clothing revealing that her entire body was covered in blue and cream scales. She now looked like a human in a 1 piece blue and cream swimsuit.  
"Bastered" I swore at him. He ignored me and threw away Mays cloths.

May felt her scales reform around her body, shifting into position. The cream scales formed at the front and down her inner legs where as she was blue over the rest. With a sheen colour over going her body, the scales became one with her skin, forming a silky smooth but very strong and durable skin all over her body. This however was not the end. Her ears began to change (painlessly) and became wing like and moved to nearing the top of her bald, blue head. She felt something push at her lower spine, and with a loud 'Crack and gooey' sound a long tail had formed behind her, which was only a foot longer than her legs with her feet pointing down. She then felt her internal organs become goo and her bones becoming something new. Her face reformed into something simular to Dragonite, and a horn forced its way out of her forehead. Her hands (which now sort of sagged towards her body) and arms melded into her body. Her legs melded into her tail and she felt her bones reform into a new shape. Her body also shrunk a bit around the waist to the same thickness of her new tail, same goes for her upper chest (She also lost her womanly parts found in that area). She felt her new internal organs take shape to suit her new body. With a final gurgle, she knew she had changed into a pokemon, to be precise a Dragonair. Some light began to collate near Mays neck and lower tail. This Light crystallized and became the orbs found on all Dragonairs.

She retained her Green eyes however, which just rolled into the back of her head, showing the white of her eyes and then collapse.

I Would have screamed 'MAY, NOOO' if it wasn't for the fact that I felt itchy all over, instead of letting that dragonite strip me, I took off my shirt and looked in horror at the sight which was before me, that where the light entered my body was now covered in orange and cream scales. The scales that where on my chest where not the same colour hue as that the dragonite that stood over Dragonair May, however. The scales began to spread over the rest of my body and I watched them spread down my legs, arms and up my face (The wanker of a Dragonite held up a mirror for me to watch). Once the scales reached my hair it made my hair form into 2 spikes (With no tip, sort of cut off). After all of that, the scales shifted into position and the sheen swept over me as they fused with my skin and made me look like an anthro-dragon thing. This feeling however was interrupted as my internal organs liquefied and my bones crunching into a new form. My hands reformed into claws, which had 3 claws and a 'thumb' claw (An addition I added) where as my toes merged into 3 claws, which became larger and harder. My legs became thicker and more tougher and stronger. With a massive rip (Which made May groggily look at my transformation) a tail erupted from my tail bone, absolutely trashing my already trashed pants, and at the end, it ignited in flames. My Body reshaped to better look like a Charizard. My head reformed into that of a Charizard and I felt something push at my shoulder blade area of my body. 2 large wings erupted form my back and slumped over my body. With a gurgle I was now a Charizard. I collapsed onto me knees and spread my hands in front of me on the floor and grabbed some dirt in my new claws.

I Shouted as loud as I could, which came out as a dragons roar and I could feel my new and powerful body. Flexing my wings and tail I turned to face the Dragonite, who was shocked at what I had become. I felt something odd creep over my new skin.  
"What now, what are you doing to me now?" I shouted at the Dragonite, my voice was more Charizard like, but was still English.  
"Oh, oh this isn't good, not good at all, FORGIVE ME MASTER FOR I HAVE FAILED" He shouted into the air. I looked at my newly clawed hand, it had turned black!

May watched, lifting her new head to watch me, I had become a black Charizard, a very rare version of Charizard. May tried to move her arms, but nothing moved. She looked at her self and shook her head in disbelief at what she could see. She had no arms or legs for that fact, but she did have a very long tail.  
"WHAT HAVE I BECOME?" May shouted, I only noticed her and sort of scrambled towards the Dragonair, which had once been May. She began to cry as I got to her. The Dragonite which had changed us was still shouting at the ceiling of the cave. I made May look into my eyes.  
"May look at me" I said, she looked away. I grabbed her face and made her look at me.  
"May, please don't cry" I said softly, she snivelled.  
"I…I…can't feel my arms or legs…what have….I become?" She said in between hiccupping sobs.  
"I'd say a Dragonair, but why have I become a black Charizard?" I asked, she shook her head. Her pupils dilated as if fear had filled her eyes. I looked around, the Dragonites eyes where blank. He spoke in the same tongue that the spell he had cast on us.  
"Osay, otherbay, eway eetmay againay" He said, I blinked and shook my head a bit, and looked at the Dragonite. For those which are illiterate in the tongue of dragons, this next section is translated.  
"So brother, we meet again" The Dragonite repeated, I felt something take over my mind, and I blacked out. May watched as my eyes went the classic possessed anime style. I spoke in a completely different voice.  
"As we do, I thought I killed you off. Obviously I was wrong" the creature said through my mouth. May sort of levitated and moved away using her levitate ability, which she didn't know she had.  
"Perhaps I will get used to this" She said as the black Charizard got to his feet and moved to May.  
"Keep safe my love" He said in the new voice. The Dragonite roared.  
"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME, SHE WAS GOING TO BE MINE, BUT SHE WENT WITH YOU, YOU BACK STABBING WANKER, REVIOUS!" The Dragonite shouted and rushed toward the black Charizard and May.  
'Revious' however grabbed his 'brother's' arms and dug into the cave floor, and stopped him from reaching May. He then threw his brother out of the cave and looked at May.  
"Im sorry you have to watch this, my love, but my brother must be stopped!" Revious said dashing out and stretched his 2 massive black wings to full length. May heard a voice in her head, it was a girl, and she spoke with a lovely voice.

"_May, I am Shadowsun; you are my reincarnation sorry you have to witness your boyfriend fight. How can I explain?"_ She asked, may mental replied

"_Some information on what the hell is happening here" _She said, the voice replied.

"_I am going to give you my memories to help you. Think of it as and elevation from your previous life. You will still be May Hikary, but you will have all of my memories. So you will be May of the Shadowsun I suppose" _The voice said.

"_How will your memories help me? I mean I haven't been in this form for more than a day. And now you're saying that im the reincarnation of you. Some long dead Dragonair called Shadowsun. MY BOYFREIND IS ATTACKING A DRAGONITE WITH AN ANGER PROBLEM, AND HE CALLED HIM REVIOUS, what am I going to do. I just want to be human again"_ May said, the voice however began to fade.

"_I was cursed. When I was born I would only live till I was 21 in human years unless I found my true love. I originally thought it was Pharaoh, the Dragonite which now changed you, but I was wrong. Revious, his brother a black Charizard, loved me since he saw me one summer afternoon and it was him I would want to spend my life with rather than Pharaoh. When we finally saw each other, and announced our love, Pharaoh was pissed and placed a curse on both of us; we would be reincarnated as humans." _She said, and began to mentally cry but continued

"_For 3 centuries, we have been separated, me and Revious. Until today when that fool of a Dragonite changed you and Adrus"_

"_You know my boyfriends name?"_

"_Yes, I know everything about you; you could say I am you sort of. So will you allow me to merge our minds?"_

"_I…I…don't know, what if I do?"_

"_You shall have complete control and myself and Revious will pass onto the next realm. So do you accept your destiny?"_

"_Yes, do it"_

"_Very well, I shall see you later perhaps but good luck May" _Shadowsun said as May felt memories rush into her head. She blinked a couple of times and shook her head. Shadowsun was right; she and Adrus were the reincarnations of Revious and his love Shadowsun. She knew how Shadowsun got her name and now she felt weird. Looking at her body she saw something happen to it, it had become white as snow. She blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Revious and Pharaoh where battling it out; Revious was on the losing end and Pharaoh was laughing at his brothers futile attempts.

"_Shit, im not as powerful as I once was" _Revious thought, and then he felt something in his mind.

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _I thought, making Revious clutch his head with his claws.

"_Please, let me explain Adrus" _Revious thought, his brother watched and laughed at his futile attempts to over power his own mind.

"_Then make it quick, HE"S COMING!"_

Revious caught his brother but was sent flying into a large rock formation. Making him Gasp for air, and Pharaoh laughed again.

"YOU CAN"T BEET ME, YOU ARE INFERIOR" Pharaoh shouted, as his claws glowed white.

"NOT A HOPE IN HELL YOU PSYCOPATHIC DRAGONITE!" I shouted, taking control of my body back. Revious's mind had been damaged from a psychic attack and let myself take over.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Pharaoh shouted, preparing a hyperbeam attack.

"REVIOUS MAY BE IN MY HEAD, BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY GIRLFRIEND, GOT IT!" I shouted back.

"_I am weak, too weak to continue alone. May I ask that you accept my memories? Im sorry for taking control, but pharaoh needs to be beaten. If it does happen, me and Shadowsun will be able to finally move on." _Revious told me, I sort of agreed.

"_Alright, but tell me this first, how did you get into my head?"_

"_I was cursed by my brother almost 3000 years ago. It meant that me and Shadowsun would not die and pass onto the next life, but be reincarnated as humans until we where together again, so that means you are my reincarnation and as my final gift, my memories. Defeat my brother, no our brother for me Adrus"_ Revious said as I grasped my head as memories flashed before my eyes.

"So this is how it will be then, YOU WILL DIE HERE ADRUS AND I WILL TAKE YOUR GIRL FOR MY OWN!" Pharaoh shouted releasing the hyperbeam. I looked up and saw the attack coming; I was out of time and had no time to move when suddenly another hyperbeam intercepted the attack, causing them to cancel out. Myself and Pharaoh looked at where the other attack cam from, it came from a white Dragonite!

"NOO, THIS CAN NOT BE, HOW DID YOU EVOLVE?" Pharaoh Shouted as the Dragonite flew down to Adrus.

"Need help Adrus" She said, smiling and helping me up. I smiled and got up.

"Could have come a few minutes earlier May, at least you have arms now" I scoffed, May just embraced me and we kissed. This didn't go down well with the Arrogant Dragonite

"YOU BITCH, YOU TOLD ME I WOULD BE YOUR LOVE, BUT YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM!" Pharaoh shouted. The lovers looked at him.

"No, Shadowsun left you, not me. Shall we?" May said, as a small ball of light appeared in her mouth.

"Yes, we shall" I replied, as a small fireball appeared in my mouth. Me and May flew in formation at the Dragonite; I took the back and May the front. We circled around him, preventing him form escaping.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Pharaoh shouted as May and Adrus Shouted.

"WHITE LIGHTING" She shouted releasing her attack.

"INFERNO FIRE BLAST" I Shouted releasing his attack.

Both hit the Dragonite with full force and he shouted into the air and was engulfed in a ball of fire and electricity.

"NO, I WILL NOT DIE HERE, ROOOOAAARRR……." He shouted before he was vaporised into nothing but ash and dust. Myself and May flew off into the distance.

* * *

Myself and May landed next to my jaguar. We looked at it and laughed.

"Don't think we'll need this anymore huh" I joked, May looked concerned and then looked into the sky.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kissing her, she looked at her feet.

"What do we do now? Should we tell Ash? Or my dad?" She said. This thought was obviously festering in her since she had transformed into a Dragonair.

"Why don't we invite them here? How about that, my love?" I said, she looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, lets invite them here then, but not just yet okay" she said. I looked at her strangely but she pushed me.

"COME AND GET ME LOVE" She said flying off.

"Oh your going to get it now" I said to myself, taking after her.

* * *

3 Months later.

"They said to meet here, and Dragons Drop. Thanks for coming with me Ash, Brock, Misty and Dawn" Norman said to the group, consisting of Ash, Pikachu, Misty (Ash's girlfriend) Brock and Dawn. They looked at a destroyed jaguar which bore a warning.  
"TURN BACK NOW, OR FOREVER LOOK APON THE DRAGONS CHASM"  
"What a weird place to be. Hang on, what's that sound?" Ash asked as wing beats could be heard. Everyone was shocked at what they saw next as a white Dragonite, a black Charizard, and a black Chamander riding a white Dratini landed in front of them. The Chamander got off the Dratini and was greeted by Pikachu and Maril.  
"OH MY GOD, WHAT IN THE HELL?" Dawn shouted, the black Charizard laughed.  
"Howdy all" I said, making everyone jump in shock.  
"YOU TALK? I thought pokemon couldn't talk?" Dawn asked, May and myself scratched the back of our heads.  
'Yeah, we do" May said, Norman looked at the White Dragonite.  
"May? Is that you?" He asked, and was bear hugged by the white Dragonite. She began to cry and what could be made out was  
"Im so happy to see you again dad" May said, releasing her father. Ash looked at The 2 Dragons.  
"How the hell did you become a Charizard and a Dragonite?" He asked. I sat on the Jag's bonnet and began to tell them the story.

* * *

5 minutes later.

"So they are our son and Daughter Revious and Shadowsun. They have no memory of who they where originally, but that's not why we asked you come here" I explained.  
"Why did you ask us to come here then?" Misty asked, May took out a book.  
"To give a choice, do you what to become Dragons like us?" May asked, everyone looked at her curiously. She smiled.  
"If you do however it is permanent, and there is no going back. So what do you want to do?" She asked. Misty looked at Ash.  
"If we do, will we be able to speak pokemon?" Misty asked, looking at Marill playing with Shadowsun the Dratini. "And would I be able to stay with Ash?" She asked.  
"Of course, if he wants to become a dragon also however" May said.  
"Ill do it, so long as Misty will do it with me" Ash said Misty nodded. Brock shook his head.  
"NO way, im going home, I got a family to tend to" Brock said, I sighed.  
"If that is your choice, so be it" I said as my eyes glowed purple and Brock slumped over. And then he disappeared.  
"Another advantage, weak psychic powers" I said.  
"Yes, ill also do it, but I have no one to change with" Dawn sighed; May looked at her and smiled. She whispered into my ear, I nodded.  
"We can fix that" I said smiling. Norman however was stuck in thought.  
"I...I…I….No I won't become a dragon, sorry May" Norman managed to get out, May looked disappointed.

"Very well, but since you love her and the fact that you're my father in-law, I will not alter your memory as I did with Brock" I said, Norman sighed with relief. I looked down at the playing Pokemon. Revious was playing Rock paper scissors with Pikachu, while Marill was letting Shadowsun Chase her tail. I looked at the 4 humans and then at May.  
"I don't want the children watching, so ill take them home okay love" I said, May nodded. "Norman, I suggest you come with me, this isn't going to pretty".  
Norman looked at me, but rather than staying he climbed onto my back. As I flew off May started to read from the book.  
"enway ofay ethay agondray, aketay esethay eethray inay ouryay aspgray anday owshay emthay ethay ayway ofay ethay agondray" She said, as 3 various coloured lights erupted from the book. A blue one hit misty, while a White one hit Dawn and finally an orange one hit Ash.

I looked back at the 3 lights, and spoke to Norman.

"You will like our home, its sort of nice, REVIOUS STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR SISTERES EARS!" I Said, Norman looked at the Black Chamander who was pulling at his sisters ears.  
We arrived at our cave, the one where we had first changed, and it was massively renovated to look like a real home.  
"One advantage of having Flygon as neighbours I suppose" I said as we entered the main room. About 20minutes later, May came in with a Blue Flygon a Yellow Flygon and a Dragonair, which was normal coloured.  
"I would like you to meet our new neighbours Adrus. Ash and Misty" She said Smiling. The yellow one scratched Pikachu's chin, which rode on his shoulder.  
"Umm, I sort of like this" Ash said, looking through his new goggles which all Flygons have. Id better explain what Ash and Misty look like.  
Ash was basically a Flygon except all of the areas that where normally Red where yellow. Misty was the same except she was blue and looked slightly more femine. They both had a thumb claw and liked their new bodies.  
"Thank you May again for making us more alike. But I can't train water types anymore can I?" Misty asked, I shook my head.  
"Of course you can. You are basically a Water version of Flygon, so you're a water dragon type, where as Ash is an electric dragon Flygon" I said, Ash furled up his wings.  
"So, what do we do now?" He asked, I Shrugged.  
"Live your lives to the fullest" I said smiling. Ash embraced Misty. They grabbed their Pokemon and flew out of the cave, towards their new home.  
"What about me?" Dawn Asked, I looked at her and smiled. I grabbed her head and force her to look into my eyes.  
"You are going to become someone special" I Said, Dawn tried to struggle away, but my eyes went purple and so did hers. she felt something cloud her mind. Then she forgot everything of her previous life, she then found new memories of her original life. She was our eldest Daughter, Dawn. As our eyes went back to normal, she wrapped her tail around my waist, and then cried.  
"It's alright dawn, you home now, that trainer won't hurt you again" I said, as Revious and Shadowsun also joined in the hug.  
May looked at her Father, who looked at her back.  
"Are you sure that you want to stay human?" She asked, Norman looked at her.  
"Not really anymore, I don't know what to think. You know what, I will. Ill join you. Seeing how you and Adrus love each other and your new family, I think your mother might see it the same way." He said smiling.  
"Okay, come with me please" May said leading Norman into a different room.

* * *

5 minutes later, May walked out with a standard coloured Dragonite.

"GRANPA" Shadowsun shouted, flying towards Norman.  
"hello Shadowsun, how are you today?" Norman asked.  
"Alright, but Revious has been annoying me again.  
"That Revious for you"

I looked at the Dragonite, and smiled. May walked up to me and lead me outside. In the background a sunset was happening. We kissed and watched it set, with our new family, friends and soon our pokemon will be with us.

A voice echoed throughout the area.

MAY THE DRAGONS OF LEDGEND FLY FOREVER.

Fin


	2. Eeveelution

Declaimer, don't own, and don't sue.

This is the start of a Bunch of One off's I've thought off, so begins The Black Chronicles.

Eeveeution.

Dawn heart was racing; she now had enough Sinoh ribbons to enter a prestige club. She didn't know she had applied for this club, but they had sent her an acceptance letter anyway. On the island, off the north east shores of Sinoh, laid the Club Dawn had been accepted into. All she knew was that it was dedicated to making coordinators understand their pokemon more. "How can they make me understand pokemon better?" Was Dawns thoughts as she boarded the Boat to reach New Isl. (Which was the Name of the Island this Club was on) which was located in Sunnyshore City. When she boarded the Boat she noted that it was deserted apart from her, this was dismissed when a young teen (Who Dawn thought was a Hottie!) In a Sailors Uniform, he also had Sun bleached hair, and had a Pokeball around his neck. He walked up to Dawn and spoke in an Irish Accent (Even thought Dawn didn't know where Ireland was, or what an Irish was).  
"So luv, you going to New Isl. Huh?" He said, as the boat shuddered into life. Dawn Nodded and Admired him.  
"Umm…err…Yeah?" She replied, the lad Laughed.  
"I do that to some lovely gal's hun, Name's Patrick, Pat Harper at your service" Patrick said, kissing Dawns Hand.  
"Dawn, why isn't there anyone else on this ship?" She Asked Pat. Pat just shrugged.  
"Dunno mam', you were the only one on the dock. Do you want to hav' dinner with me?" Pat asked, Dawn Blushed but managed to get over her initial embarrassment with a gulp.  
"I Suppose, about 6?" She said. Pat walked off  
"Room 21, Round 6 then. CYA then Dawn" Patrick said, Dawn almost could Summersault. She was going on a date with an absolute hottie, And HE was all hers.

* * *

Pat walked into the captain's quarters, the captain looked at Patrick.  
"So, did she agree?" He asked removing Patrick's sunglasses. His eye's where blue, but he had a blank stare.  
"Yes, she agreed master" Patrick said, the captain looked at his minion with pleasure.  
"So Miss Dawn, You are going to enjoy your new life MuHAHAHAHA" He said bursting into laughter at the end, Patrick still stood there and stared absently at the captain.

* * *

Dawn had got into her Contest Dress, and was about to leave her cabin when suddenly the boat slammed to a stop. 

"Huh, why did we stop?" Dawn Asked herself as she left her cabin, leaving the door open. She looked over the balcony and noticed that they had made land, on New Isl. The thing which stood out most was a massive structure which was the entrance to New Isl. Sighing; Dawn walked back into her room, and noticed her Pokemon  
(Aipom, Prinplup, Pachirisu and Buneary) were missing.  
"OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE MY POKEMON?" She shouted, she also noticed that her normal clothing had also vanished.  
"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" She shouted as an elderly man approached her door.  
"What have you lost my dear?" he asked, Dawn shot around to see the man, who looked like the day care man found in Sinoh.  
"My cloths and my pokemon!" She said, the man looked at her, but spoke with authority Dawn could not fathom.  
"They have been taken care of, now come with me please" He said, leading Dawn off the boat.  
"BUT MY POKEMON, AND MY COTHS WHERE ARE THEY?" She continued to shout. The man looked at dawn.  
"Dear, please be quite and follow me please" He said, Dawn was going to throttle him, but avoided it.  
"So where are we going then?" Dawn asked the man just kept quite.  
"You shall see, for now please be quite" He said, Dawn shut up after that.

* * *

After about 20 minute walk, Dawn was in the entrance to the New Isl. Research lab.

Dawn thought something was wrong.  
"Hang on, what about this 'club' that I was invited into?" She asked the Man pointed at a door, Marked 'Those who have proven them selves, enter'. Dawn thought this was weird, but approached the door. She opened the door and on the other side was a room, which was lighted by a large orb on the ceiling, which looked like a natural environment. She walked in with massive awe but this was disrupted by a door slamming behind her.  
"NO, LET ME OUT NOW" Dawn shouted as 3 Eevees approached her. One wore a Blue collar whilst he other 2 wore pink ones. Each one had a tag. Dawn got down to their level and read the Blue collar which read 'Richard'.  
"So your Richard then, i'm Dawn" Dawn said. 'Richard' however growled at her, making the other 2 hide behind him. Dawn backed off, but bumped into the elderly man she had met before.  
"So you have met your new friends huh?" He asked. Dawn looked at him, he held in his hand a pink collar with a blank tag on it.  
"What are you going to do with that?" Dawn asked, the man tilted his head to one side and grabbed her by the wrist. Dawn struggled but couldn't escape his grasp. The man placed the pink collar around her neck, and with a small 'click' it fastened hard around Dawn's neck, choking Dawn because it had adjusted to her neck size. He let go as Dawn struggled to get the collar off of her neck, but it wasn't budging.  
"WHAT vee DID ee TO MEEVEE?" She said as the man left the room, she however fell to her knees. Richard and the other Eevee's where nowhere to be found and this didn't go down well with Dawn. She looked at the tag, on it was now writing, which wasn't there before. Spelt out in block letters, simular to that on Richard's collar was DAWN. She began to cry, as a funny sensation could be felt around where the collar was located. It was a combination of itchiness and numbness. She began to scratch it, but it felt furry. Furry, hang on, she didn't have fur! She ran to a nearby river and in it she saw something that wasn't real. Her neck was covered in tan fur, simular to an Eevee.  
'OH NO, OH NO" She repeated as the feeling spread to her lower chest and face. She looked in the river and saw that brown fur was making its way over her face and down her body. She quickly dropped her dress (her chest was covered in brown fur, so no showing bits) and tore at the fur, which hurt something bad, but it kept going down her arms and upper legs and replaced the stuff which Dawn had ripped out. The feeling spread down her lower arms. She held her arms up to her face and watched it spread down and over her hands. She looked down and the fur had now covered her feet and the feeling had stopped. As soon as that had stopped, a bone crunching 'snap' made Dawn crippled over in pain, this pain shot through her body like lightning. She felt like throwing up because her internal organs were changing, much like her bone structure. She tried to scream but it was muffled because she couldn't talk, or breathe. With her doubled over she watched as her fingers on both hands melding into paws, with no thumb (that had shrunk into the hand). With a painful 'Crack' her feet began to arc upwards and her toes melding into the hind paws of an Eevee. Once this was over she felt her bones getting smaller, and the world began to get taller, to better suit the paws and fur. Her hair however changed colour to brown and stayed in the same style but shrunk, as for her head, it reshaped (Painfully) it to look more like an Eevee. With a final 'Crunch' Dawns body had finished altering size, and shape. In Dawn's grey eyes tears of pain welled up. However with a painful 'Crack' her ears shot out of the top of her head, she grabbed her ears with her new paws in a cowering position as new loud sounds rushed her head. She began to cry and closed her eyes but something was pulling at her lower spine. She shouted as loud as she could as her spine extended into an Eevee tail. After that she gasped in fresh air, which was helpful because she hadn't breathed in for about 2 minutes. Once she thought it was over she looked into the river again, but all that looked back was an Eevee with her hair style and eyes. She looked at her tail, which she could move freely like she always had it. But with a shock of the transformation she lost consciousness.

* * *

Dawn couldn't open her eyes because she was paralysed from the transformation, but she could still hear, and a lot better than before.  
OMG, is she alright dick?" a voice asked, this was girl like. Another voice, which Dawn assumed was 'Dick'  
"Doubt it, she probably paralysed from the quick transformation, simular to what you two had when I found you" Dick replied, or so Dawn assumed because it was a male voice.  
"Should we leave her here?" Another, more distinct voice said which was also female.  
"Are you crazy Jody? She is Paralysed and that is what you suggest" Dick replied. A crunching of dirt made Dawn assume "Jody" stepped back.  
"Just saying" Jody said, however this was quite and almost inaudible to the human ear, Dick sighed.  
Although she was paralysed, she could be feel herself being picked up by something, and it was relaxing. She lost consciousness before anyone else spoke.

* * *

Richard had carried the new Eevee to his cave (Or hovel or home as it where) with the other 2 following him. It took all of his might to first lift 'her' onto his back (With help from Jody and the other Eevee) and then traverse the enclosure to his cave. Marked along the path were various warnings like 'Richards Territory, PISS OFF' or  
'Trespassers will be bitten; survivors will be bitten again' so the other 2 Eevee's didn't know where they were going. After about a good 20 minutes of walking under stress, Richard had arrived with Dawn at his cave. Once he had set Dawn on his leaf bed he walked to the entrance, where the other 2 where.  
"How long do you think it will take before she will be able to walk?" Jody asked. Jody was an Eevee (Of course) but had a very unique hairstyle, which looked like the girl from fire red or leaf green.  
"I don't know, im surprised she could actually keep sane after that, no offence Bridget" Richard said, he was the Eevee with short hair that stuck close to his head. Bridget however couldn't sit still and fidgeted quite a lot.  
"None taken Dick, COME ON F hell how long" (It would be noted that Bridget was a hyperactive Eevee with a swearing problem). Her hair however was a mess from running about quickly and tackling everything in sight, which moved however.  
"Mind the language Bridget….  
"WHAT THE F HAPPENED TO ME?" Came Dawns Distinct voice from with in the cave.  
"Id say she is awake, great. NO Tackling or swearing in front of the new girl okay!" Richard said, the other 2 agreed in unison with a 'Kay'.

Dawn had awoken in a strange cave and she could feel every part of her new body, which was not what she had hoped. The collar was still around her neck, and it itched something bad.  
"This has to be a dream, this has to be a frigging dream" She muttered as the 3 Eevee she had seen before approached her, except they her at eye level now.  
"So your finally awake, took your time" the male said.

For those who what to know the only difference between male and female Eevee's are the design on the tail. A male tail has a stripe of tan fun in the middle and the tip is brown where as a female has the whole end is tan, from about the middle up.

"Err… is this a dream?" Dawn asked but was tackled by one of the female Eevee's  
"Oww, WTF was that for?" Dawn asked, the Female picked herself up and sat next to Dawn.  
"Nope sorry sis, not a dream, not a dream, PUNCH BUGGY" she said hitting Dawn in the upper foreleg.  
"BRIDGET, Leave her alone" Richard shouted, Bridget sulked off and left the cave. Richard apologized  
"Sorry about her, she is hyperactive. I suppose I better introduce myself, the name is Richard. I can't remember my last name; I've been here longest which makes me Pack leader I suppose. This is Jody, I found her about 2 years after I got here" Richard explained, Dawn jaw dropped.  
"2 Years? How long have you been here?" Dawn asked, Jody shrugged and spoke  
"I think about a year and a half or so" She sighed  
"3 and a half years approximately you have been here Richard?" Dawn asked Richard sort of assumed that and nodded.  
"Yeah, I suppose so, Bridget was only been here for about 6 months, so that makes her the youngest Eevee here, but you are that now" Richard smiled, making Dawn look at him funny.  
"If that's the case, I can't turn back to a human can I?" Dawn asked Richard shook his head.  
"The only way to remove the collar, thus escaping this place, is if you prove to your pokemon that you understand them better now than you did before. I was told that by the old codger who placed this on me (Pointing at his collar with his paw), reason was that I was the only one here" Richard said, bursting into tears near the end. Dawn sort of staggered towards him (She still couldn't walk properly in this new body) and looked at him with cute Eevee eyes.  
"Im sorry for asking Richard, but I had to ask" She said, but Jody looked at her.  
"You have asked, now leave poor dick here in peace newbie" Jody snapped, Dawn was shocked at this.  
"FINE, I was only asking. GOODBYE" Dawn snapped back and sort of drunkenly staggered out of the cave.

* * *

After another 20 minutes of aimless wandering the enclosure and perfecting her new body, she found the river where she had transformed.  
"I need to escape, and find my pokemon. When im human again I will help Richard out" She promised her self as a new pokemon (Unlike Dawn had ever seen) walked into her sight.  
"Stupid, stupid, why did I do that. Crazy one that one" It muttered to itself Dawn built up the courage to talk to it.  
"Err… hi?" Dawn said the creatures face looked at her.  
'Hi, err… damn" It said to itself. Dawn laughed at it.  
"You're very funny, who are you" She asked, the creature looked at her.  
"You aren't afraid of me, why is that?" It asked, its voice sounded like it was a he.  
"Im sort of new here, so I don't know. HANG on THAT'S A COLLAR!" Dawn gasping at the creatures blue collar. Meaning it was an Eevee, or sort of.  
"Yeah it's a collar, malfunctioned it did (He looked at his collar) I suppose im Adrian, or that's what it says. I think im a new Pokemon, but I can't put my finger on what" Adrian sighed, as Bridget (all hyped up on berry juice or something) burst in slamming Adrian in the Chest. With a gasp, he was winded.  
"WTF WAS THAT FOR?" Dawn shouted at Bridget, who growled incisively at Adrian.  
"He is a mutant or so Dick says" Bridget said, not in her normal voice, Adrian got up.  
"No, a combination of Eevee and I think Vulpix. But I can't be sure" Adrian said. He looked like an Eevee, but he didn't have the neck fur and had 2 tails. His fur was a slight red colour.  
"A combination of 2 pokemon! That's against the all ethnic rules that exist!" Dawn shouted, Bridget backed down after Dawn had somehow used Iron tail on her. Which shocked Bridget, reason was that no Eevee could use attacks whilst in this place. Dawn looked at her tail which faintly glowed.  
"How did I do that?" Dawn asked, Adrian (The half Eevee Vulpix thing) looked at her but smiled.  
'You could help all of us you know, if you break down a vent grate that I found" Adrian said, taking on a more serious tone.  
"Then what do I do?" Dawn asked, tilting her head with disbelief  
"Get you pokemon of course, and bring them here. Then you might be able to get that thing off of your neck" Adrian continued. Dawn looked at Bridget then in the general direction of Richards's cave (the way she thought it was). She nodded.  
"I'll do it, not only for me but for everyone here. Let's get this over with" Dawn said. Bridget vanished from sight, but Dawn followed Adrian. This half Eevee/Vulpix creature knew what he was doing and knew what trials which waited Dawn.

* * *

A good 5 minute walk saw the two reach the end of the enclosure. Adrian removed a bush and pointed at the grate, which was scrappily put in place. Dawn ran at the Grate and jumped up. She felt her tail go stiff, and light up with power, and with a solid thump the grate was smashed and revealed an internal ventilation system.  
"How did you know about this Adrian?" Dawn asked, Adrian shrugged.  
"No idea, when I saw you I just knew it was there" Adrian replied. "I think it's the first left in there. If you get into trouble ill be behind you" Adrian Said Dawn nodded and shuffled into the vent.  
"Let's go then" she said with an echo.  
"First left Dawn" Adrian said. Dawn looked behind her and saw that Adrian had replaced the grate behind her she sort of shouted and hit her head against the vent. He had tricked her into doing this. How could she be so stupid to fall for 2 tricks in the same day, was her thoughts on the matter. She continued after 5 minutes of pondering what to do, and went left. She rounded up falling into a room with a scientist, who looked at her. She spun around and looked at a tube which was empty. The scientist swooped and picked her up and turned her to face him.  
"Hello again Dawn" He said, she looked at the person "don't remember me? Im Adrian" he said smiling. Dawn struggled within his grasp, but couldn't escape.  
"You wonder why I asked you to come here little Eevee. My reason is that I needed a female of a certain age to try my experiments on. As it happens you are of that age."  
"Vee eevvveeee" Dawn said, but realised she was speaking Eevee now rather than English.  
"Sorry to mention that, my enclosure allows pokemon to talk English, curtsy of a meouth I meet. You wont be need this collar anymore, its effects have long since worn out" He said, removing Dawns collar.  
"Eevveee veeee eeeee" Dawn said but Adrian just placed her in the tube, which was the size for a human. The glass shuddered close and trapped Dawn in a tube. She looked around and saw various wires and cables hanging lose in the tube.

"My test Dawn is to see if I can infuse humans with pokemon DNA. My first results were my partner Richard, and he became pure after a week. With this failure I tried again, but this time I used his wife Jody. She was pure within the month and so I released her with her husband with no memory for either of them. Bridget however was just a pain, she was always asking questions, so I made her pure, but the results where astounding. She kept nearly everything of her personality" Adrian explained to Dawn, who was trying to paw her way out of the glass tube.

"VOREEE EVVEEE" she shouted, Adrian just laughed and pressed a button. The cables in the tube began to shake into life.  
"Do not struggle that will only make things worse and more painful" he said. Dawn looked in horror as the cables shot towards her, then all of a sudden, she blacked out.

* * *

"So your saying that Dawn left for new Isl. About 6 months ago?" Ash asked Dawn's mother was on the other end of the phone. Who just nodded with a slight tear in her eye.  
"She was going to call me, but she hasn't. This is very worrying" She said, Professor Oak sat down next to Ash, and began to comfort her over the phone. Hanging up the phone, Oak sat down with Ash, Gary and Misty and began to talk.  
"This is very disturbing news, Dan has left for New Isl. Which rumours have that no one will return after visiting the island…"  
"BANG BANG" sounded the door to the laboratory. Tracy opened the door and found a robed girl standing there, at her feet was a female Eevee with a pink collar.  
"Can I help you?" Tracy asked, the girl spoke from under her robe.  
"Im looking for Professor Oak is he in or do I have to barge in?" She said forcefully Tracy looked at her Eevee; it was currently sitting down near her owner's feet.  
"Yes he is in, please come in, leave your shoes at the door" Tracy said letting the girl in and leading her to the main room. She stood and looked at Ash, Misty and Gary.  
"Should I come back?" She asked, Ash got up (As did Pikachu) and walked up to her.  
"Dawn is that you?" Ash asked, everyone looked shocked at this revelation. Dawn nodded, but refused to remove her hood.  
"Yes, but I want to talk to the professor about something private" She said, the Eevee tackled Pikachu and then hit him in the arm with a "Vee"  
"BRIDGET, stop that now" Dawn scolded the Eevee, who sort of sulked off this made Gary look at her."Sorry, she is a bit hyperactive" Dawn apologised she didn't notice that something was hanging out of the base of her robe, it was tan.  
"What is that dawn?" Gary asked pointing at the tip of a tail.  
"Promise not to scream?" Dawn asked. Everyone nodded and Dawn stood and grabbed her robe hood. Everyone gasped at what they saw next. It was Dawn, but she had fine brown fur over her face and her ears where the same as an Eevee.  
"How did this happen?" Professor oak asked and then Dawn explained what had happened.  
"So you are an Anthro Eevee?" Misty said, Dawn began to cry.  
"Im a frigging freak, that's what I am. I just want to be human again" She sobbed, a knock at the door made her freeze up. But it stoped and no one was at the door, making dawn relax again.  
"So what am I to do?" She asked Oak, he however stood up.  
"Do you want to work here with me, I could find a way to turn you back in time" He said, this made Bridget ram into him with a full tackle. Afterwards Dawn agreed and prised Bridget off of the professor.  
Ash and misty left for their date that Ash had promised Misty in the morning, while Gary stood out in the fields of pokemon. Dawn looked at the professor, sat down and began to start their research into Dawns transformation.

2 months previous, a news report.

"New isle has been blown up by terrorists, the only clue we have to the identity of the terrorist organisation is the fact that they wear Eevee ears and have an Eevee tail. These are only preliminary reports, but as more comes in we will inform you. This is Gabby reporting of national Hoen news"


End file.
